


海草之下

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	海草之下

亚特兰蒂斯的臣民都知道，他们的国王与亲王的关系很微妙，但这话只能悄悄讨论，不能明目张胆地说，要被那好面子暴脾气的金发小王子Orm听去，指不定就半夜突然被查水泡舱压力后神秘消失，隔日变成红烧海鲜装盘端到皇宫餐桌上去。  
“听说了吗？Arthur王跟Mera公主的婚约也解除了。”  
“那不都是好几个月前的消息了？Mera真是可怜，一连被这两兄弟抛弃。”  
“哪有，她可是促成国王与亲王相亲相爱和睦关系的第一梯队呢。”  
“我有皇宫内部的亲戚说，国王与王弟的关系可不简单呢。”  
“我知道我知道！说是两人握手言和后愈发交好呢，要是真王族通婚，真就成了一段佳话，这血统可再纯正高贵不过了。”  
“嘘嘘嘘，别说了......”

亚特兰蒂斯上任仅数月的国王Arthur骑着一头未覆武装的成年双髻鲨从浅水域游下来，右手习惯性放出阵阵水波向周围的居民示意，并在经过刚刚嚼舌根几人身边事露出个暧昧的笑容，食指放在唇前轻轻“嘘”了一声。打过招呼后，他摆动身体，鱼雷般冲向洁白圣丽的城堡。  
“啊————要我说，真配得上我们国王这性感体魄的，也就是Orm王了。”

Arthur回到亚特兰蒂斯王宫大堂时，看到同母异父的弟弟Orm仍维持着他离开时那副别扭的姿势坐在王座旁的石椅中，倔强地直挺腰板，看过来的眼神带着点愤懑。  
“哦，Orm，我亲爱的弟弟，你不能整天窝在水底发呆。瞧瞧我，时不时上陆地逛一圈，见识些你不曾了解的事物。”Arthur看向松松垮垮挂在Orm手腕的镣铐，“刑期已经结束很久了，只要你想，我可以带你多出去转转。”  
“我才不要和那些愚昧自大又肮脏的陆地人接触。”梗着脖子不知第几次说这话，口气虽满是厌恶，句尾却心虚地降了音量。他，堂堂王族纯血统的继承人Orm，绝不会屈尊向那些野蛮的陆地人示好。可就是面前这个男人，他的哥哥，亚特兰蒂斯女王与陆地人生的野种，却在数月的相处间深深吸引他。让他鬼迷心窍地陷入，爱上，甚至被撕去高贵矜持的外皮，在他身下被操弄得呻吟迷乱。想到这Orm就气不打一处来，向来一丝不苟，喷满海底植物特制熏香的自己，大概也在这些有些过头的“亲密交好”中染上了兄长身上那股臭鱼烂虾的野蛮气味。  
这么想着，Orm不着痕迹悄悄耸动鼻尖，嗅着Arthur的荷尔蒙气息。  
该死的，这份迷恋让他无论如何从哥哥身边逃不掉了。

“所以......你带我来这里是要看什么，亲爱的哥——哥——？”最后几个词近乎咬牙切齿，Orm颠颠手上的铁链，沉重的金属在水中打出一串气泡。不知是不是Arthur报复曾被Orm拷住的恶劣心理，即便弟弟已经在母亲准许下被释放，他也以防患于未然为由不肯在王宫外解开枷锁。  
“这里是海沟国的边境，没有任何现代文明涉足过的水域，阳光无法照透这里，但朦朦胧胧也有另一番景观。”Arthur搂住Orm层层叠叠裹着繁琐服饰的腰部，压低嗓音凑在白皙的耳廓边说道。强壮手臂暗暗施加力量，本就不堪重负的腰肌传来一阵酸痛，让Orm想抽离的同时又身子一软。  
“你不是一直想看一看母亲这些年生活在什么样的地方吗？”火热的胸膛赤裸裸地贴了过来，隔着盔甲蹭在Orm胳膊上，温度却仿佛无视了热隔离，顺着小臂一直蔓延到了脸上。  
Arthur喜欢看到弟弟这副模样，皱着眉头，尖尖的耳朵却在自己逐渐贴近的撩拨下诚实地变得通红。

这里是绝佳的性爱场所，黑暗的海底只有上方被阻拦的一片羸弱白光，及腰高的海草在水波中幽幽地摇摆着，下面躲藏着无数渺小的海洋生物。Arthur金色的眸子注视着弟弟侧颜的轮廓，目光贪婪地从他浅金色一丝不苟的发尾舔舐到高挺好看的鼻梁，再一路来到肤色白得可怜的脖颈，被高领衣物遮住的还有自己几天来重叠留下的印记。  
感知到兄长视线的Orm有些抵触地看过来，并在读懂对方眼底暗示的瞬间绷紧表情。见鬼的混血野种，去他妈的观光散心，这个人显然就是想出来打野战！  
他气得直想破口大骂，但是嘴张了两秒，才发现从小养尊处优的生长环境并没有教过他任何粗口，反而因为发愣的间隙让对方的亲吻伺机得逞。令人窒息的唇舌在口中肆虐，舌尖以暧昧的节奏一下下顶入咽喉深处。  
他抬腿对着Arthur小腿胫骨就是一脚，男人猝不及防被痛得一个龇牙。  
吻，被打断了，但是下一秒立刻又被加深了。因为这个四处乱发情的海洋之王知道，比起曾经被踹出半海里远的经历，刚刚那个力道不过就是欲拒还迎的小打小闹。

银色的铠甲很快就被剥落在海床，仅剩柔软的里衬拢在身上，在暗流中浮浮沉沉。  
他的弟弟总是喜欢穿很多，不过他一点都不觉得讨厌，或许是因为身体也跟内心一样敏感，所以才需要严密防护？他喜欢看着Orm坚硬蚌壳强撑起的堡垒随着自己的撩拨出现裂痕，一路崩塌，最终暴露出隐藏在内里羞赧苍白的软肉——每次都能收获巨大的成就感。  
多年摸爬滚打下生了层坚硬老茧的拇指带着发狠的力度按向Orm乳尖，伴着几不可闻的痛呼，粉褐色的肉粒在揉搓下颤巍巍挺立起来。Orm食髓知味的身体被那股刺痛又麻痹的电流席卷，不禁主动抬起腰磨蹭兄长胯下，轻薄的亚麻短裤根本无法掩饰某处的锋芒，巨大的器官已经充血坚挺。  
Arthur喉间咕哝着发出闷哼，双腿在水中划了几下，拥着王弟扑入帷帐般厚重的海草中，滑腻的植物包裹二人，划出一小片私密却并不隐蔽的空间。  
男人的手指顶入Orm的后穴，那个神秘粉嫩的内里已经分泌了足够多的体液，哪怕他搅弄的动作裹挟着粗暴，也依然急不可待吞下兄长的两指，收缩嘬动着向深处下咽。  
“唔......”Orm死死抱住Arthur赤裸强壮的臂膀，隐忍地咬住下唇，他总是吝啬于发出声音，当然这份小小的逞强永远会在兄长的强势下不攻自破。

用手指探索操弄Orm后穴，揉按玩捏湿热肠壁上那块敏感的凸起，惹得对方喘息一阵快过一阵的同时，另一只手掌品味鉴赏般在Orm胸膛四处游走抚摩。人们只知Arthur王拥有傲人的健美胸肌，磐石般坚硬的虬结肌块，却不晓得Orm藏在严实衣物下的身体也是艺术品级别的美好，软禁数月后稍退缩的肌肉让他变得柔软无比，Arthur温热的手掌包裹住微隆的胸部，幻想着它能为自己生出甘甜的乳水。从未见过阳光接触过空气的皮肤要命的丝滑，苍白地显露着血管的青色纹路，娇嫩到脆弱的程度。  
“啊——啊——”手指越来越快的抠挖翻搅中，Orm终于断断续续发出强压着的呻吟，手指插入的肉穴发出噗叽噗叽的黏滞水声，在偏僻的深海听起来格外明显。  
“Ar......哥——哥哥......”Orm软软环住Arthur粗壮的脖子，镣铐碰撞出一阵暧昧的清脆声响，唇边的海水都因颤抖而泛起波澜。这是他示弱的表现，也是一种情色的欢迎。修长白皙的双腿主动打开，胯部抬起迎合兄长，手指抽出后无法立即闭合的穴口灌入咸涩冰凉的海水。  
蓝色的眼眸此时被情潮化没了理智，朦胧着失去聚焦，Arthur从中只能读到“求你，操我”这两个信息。

梆硬的阴茎从裤裆中释放，龟头蹭着黏腻的穴肉节节推入。紧致的内里简直要把Arthur最后一丝怜惜吸走，他的弟弟，这么湿这么热，仿佛天生就是为了承纳他的阴茎，相接的部位如此契合。

被强行撑开的疼痛让Orm找回些神智，他紧蹙眉头开启骂骂咧咧模式。  
“你这个...无耻的野种......下流的种鲨。”没什么杀伤力的咒骂被Arthur一阵快过一阵的抽送顶碎，破裂成小片轻柔的呻吟。灌水的肺部难以供应他急促的喘息，充血泛红的皮肤也让呼吸变得极度不畅。弯折身体的交合姿势让Orm处于完全被钳制的状态，粗大的阴茎在肉穴中狂乱抽插，他可以从腿间的缝隙瞥到那个凶器是如何一下下捅入自己可怜的器官。他想挣扎，可那感觉实在是太舒服了。撑满的充实带着酸胀，酥麻的快感在会阴部积淀，腺体被碾压的酸麻几乎要让他尖叫出声。  
Arthur野兽的视线紧紧黏着在被情欲吞没的弟弟脸上，这朵含苞待放的高岭之花，这株带刺的玫瑰，只能为自己打开绽放，吐出汁水腐败揉烂。多么背德又令人兴奋。而他不可一世的弟弟，正在自己疯狂的捣弄下爽得流出一滩滩湿哒哒的水，火热柔软的肉壁湿润地含着阴茎，明明已经搅得泥泞不堪却还是不知足地收缩迎合着。  
国王的眸子暗了下去，他把Orm弯折抬高的长腿猛地像身侧一拉，亲王的身子便整个翻转。Orm惊恐地发出长长的抖着调子的呻吟，接近着被兄长覆上白皙背部，粗犷的手掌从两侧揉捏丰满的臀肉。Arthur欣赏着面前这幅景象，颠着腰开启新一轮抽送。  
“呃啊——哈...哈......”后入的姿势虽不如之前那样难受，可也意味着Orm要低着头盯向这丛脏兮兮覆着厚厚水苔的海草，那上面深绿滑腻的颜色让他觉得厌恶。他挣扎起来，扭动着身体想要摆脱兄长的控制，却被猛地揪住脑后头发，狠狠按向海草中。  
“啊——！”  
上半身被迫砸向海草，什么又滑又凉的东西贴上胸膛，紧接着一片蓝粉交错的星点亮光在海草深处闪烁着升浮，像满天星光般美丽绚烂。这让Arthur想起陆地树林中成群的萤火虫，渺小，闪亮，温暖。  
本还不满的扭动的Orm仰起头，望着这片景象哑口无言，从小生活在王宫中的他极少见识自然的美景。Arthur注视着弟弟惊奇是模样，暗想以后一定要带Orm到陆地上，带他看萤火虫看星空，看森林看湖泊，感受风雨感受雪。他垂下头在弟弟光滑的背脊落下数个亲吻，温柔到虔诚。  
Orm回头看过来那瞬间，某种把持度在Arthur脑海里垮塌了。被自己揪过的金发失去精心梳理的整齐，带着种野性的凌乱在水中自然飘散；水蓝色的眼珠因名为感动的情愫蒙上一层泪膜，化在海中氤氲一片；情欲中被亲吻和啃咬过的嘴唇殷红欲滴。  
Arthur大脑中那根名为节制的弦“啪”地断了。  
亚特兰蒂斯雄壮英姿勃发的王，正在这个阴暗幽僻的国界边境，像头发狂的虎鲸，毫无休止地摇摆臀胯操弄亚特兰蒂斯高傲的亲王。他胡扯乱揪弟弟的金发，手掌在苍白的皮肤揉掐拍打出道道红痕。Orm无神地大张嘴巴，被急骤的顶撞击碎精神，仿佛整个世界只有自己被摩擦到几乎生火的肉穴和兄长在其中反复进出的粗长茎身。  
呻吟已经转成甜腻的呜咽，Orm虚软抓着滑溜溜的海草，身体在水中任Arthur摆布。  
“你简直太辣了，里面的水多到把我的鸡巴都泡胀了。”Arthur趴上对方背部，啃咬着他通红火热的耳垂。粗俗的荤话让教养良好的Orm颤抖起来，红潮爬进眼眶变成迷蒙的水汽。他只求一切能快些结束，让他不再受这凌迟般快感的折磨，努力夹紧后穴希望能将兄长的热液吸出来，另一方面他又沉沦于Arthur带给自己的欲望，肉体彻底投降，扭动讨好着渴求这舒爽永远持续下去。

一阵窸窸窣窣的微弱声响传入Arthur耳中，本打算最后冲刺的他诧异地放缓动作。  
“什么......？”巅峰边缘的Orm恍惚中用手急切地抓兄长的臀部，催促他向内里插入，喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧难受的呻吟。  
“别着急，宝贝儿。”Arthur扯出个窃笑，弯腰搂紧Orm腰肢，臀部飞速震动，硕大囊袋啪啪拍击臀肉震起一片水波。

[哎呀，快来瞧，国王跟亲王在交配呢。]  
[加油，加油~]  
[原来Orm王身材也这么好。]  
[谁给亲王咬条小鱼过去？前面空着呐！]

周遭叽叽喳喳的围观谈论声萦绕这片水域，此起彼伏的加油呐喊让Arthur拼命憋着笑。好在Orm听不到海底生物的语言，正意乱情迷拼命扭转上身，乞求着向兄长索吻。  
Arthur一边绵长深入地插着弟弟一边搂过去同他深吻，灵活的舌从上颚勾到咽部。快感黏住了Orm的眼皮，他终于在兄长粗糙有力的手掌包裹前方未被照顾到的柱身时扔掉了可笑的尊严，扭动身体主动往Arthur的阴茎上坐着，喉咙扯出宛转破碎的浪叫。  
“啊...啊——Arthur......哥哥......”他用别扭的姿势扣住兄长的肩膀，紧紧抓住救命稻草，体内的肆虐和前方的撸动都愈发癫狂。他的身体疲倦到要融化，精神却还不知羞耻地持续兴奋着，逐渐逼近那个极致的高点。  
吞吐阴茎的软热肉壁有节律地痉挛缩绞，Arthur知道自己敏感的弟弟即将高潮，猛烈往里捣了数下，手中那根突突跳动的肉柱顶端喷出几股混着前液的精水，霰射进水中散开一片浑浊的白雾，同时甬道内也又吐出一滩粘液。疯狂收缩的肠肉绞榨着Arthur的阴茎，他粗重低吟着在肉穴中深重插入数下，比海族体温高了许多的滚烫热液喷溅在高潮后脆弱的肉壁。

“哈——哈——”Orm虚弱地靠在Arthur怀中调整呼吸，高潮带来的不安让他难得乖巧地偏头承受兄长满是爱意的啄吻。

[明年我们会有新的小王子吗？]

“噗——”Arthur还是因零星的讨论笑出了声，Orm有气无力地半睁眼疑惑地望着他。  
“他们在好奇你能不能怀上我的种呢。”国王贴着亲王耳根声音低哑地调笑，一只手抚上对方刚承接了自己精液的小腹。  
“什...？”Orm比海洋更湛蓝的眼睛因讶异瞪大，他愣了片刻后慌张用手拨开身旁一大片海草。大大小小的非人海洋生物，乌贼，海鞘，形态各异的鱼类，数个海沟国居民正躲在厚密海草中好奇地围观着这边的动静。  
Orm倒吸一口水，即刻涨红了脸拼命挣扎试图逃离兄长的臂膀，几次用力未果后忙把脸别到一旁，努力蜷缩起身体躲在Arthur庇护下不被人看到。这幅仓皇失措的样子在Arthur看来分外可爱，他用手脚将比自己身材小了一圈的弟弟缠住，“Orm...Orm，别怕，我亲爱的弟弟。要知道交配在这里的生物眼中是引以为荣的事情，只有在人族看来才会觉得羞耻。你也不用因我们同为雄性这件事感到不适，海洋生物同性交配行为也绝非罕见。”

这套解释显然不能说服Orm，他一声不吭把脸埋进兄长肩窝，脸颊贴着对方小麦色的健康肌肤。  
“所以，Orm......”Arthur的手又暧昧地抚上弟弟腰沟。  
“你愿意为我转化下体的性别，成为我的王后吗？”

 

END


End file.
